7_seedsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanwork
'Fanworks' This page holds links to various fanworks all about 7 Seeds. Have fun checking them out! :-D But don't forget: Copyright '''is important and should be respected, otherwise the authors won't be able to make their living with their wonderful works. So if you want to insert a link to your own fanwork, please '''don't forget including a note in your story/picture that 7 Seeds and the (official) characters belong to Tamura-sama! And of course, also respect the fanworks' creators by including their names. 'Fanfictions' *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6972308/1/Coming_Home "Coming Home" ] by luvsanime02 *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7749038/1/decennium "Decennium" ] by xLilim *[http://archiveofourown.org/works/351926 "Predator" ] by Cothurnal *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8343470/1/Step_by_step "Step by Step" ] by Ysaye *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8580961/1/A-Demon-And-a-Girl "A Demon and A Girl" ] by Min00 *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8970219/1/You-didn-t-realize-did-you "You didn't realize, did you?" ] by Dawnmeiy *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9070405/1/If-Only-You-Knew "If Only You Knew" ] by Stacey.and.stars *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9204129/1/Love "Love?" ] by 00Zero *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9266030/1/ "His Role" ] by 00Zero *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9415032/1/ "New Life" ] by 00Zero *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9701399/1/ "For What Purpose?" ] by 00Zero 'Poems' *Summer Solstice by Rahzer :: (A collection of poems focusing on the subtle lives of Team Summer B before the apocalypse) *In Our Chaotic World by Girafe :: (a collection of poems about the four seasons, told by various narrators) 'Fan Manga' *Playing House by unknown artist :: (Arashi, Semimaru and Natsu are playing house because of boredom... with quite unexpected results!) *Someday by WishForInspiration'' '' :: (showing all the teams connected by playing baseball) 'Videos' *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTe7R5BpVmo 7 Seeds Animated Fanmade Trailer ] by Hermy :: "What if 7 Seeds is made into an ANIME?" *[http://imageshack.us/clip/my-videos/851/96g.mp4/ Team Summer A: "Going Home"] by Hermy :: The sad story of Team Summer A *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tqdOfRI0joE Team Summer B: "Nothing frightens me anymore" ] by Hermy :: A songfic of Team Summer B surviving into the unknown *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLDHa6iaFAg Ango x Natsu: "The Little Bird" ] by Hermy :: Who is the "Little Bird"? Is it Ango, who guides the scared and inexperienced Natsu? :: Or is it Natsu who finally provides a "safe haven" for the traumatized and lost Ango? *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBxgPiGDz70 "Red Stars"] by Hulaty :: A whirlwind of emotions in the New World. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FQ7sJqEz3E "Numb"] by WhirlingDervish100 (Song by Marina and the Diamonds. Lyrics here) :: The cruel childhood of Team Summer A. *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kLU-kJLxaas "Lights"] by Seraphina L :: Hope... lost and found. 'Fanart' *Check out our Photo Gallery with a selection of the most beautiful 7 Seeds pictures! *Here you can find the best 7 Seeds fanarts. Feel free to add your own favourites as well! *Links to other large picture collections all about the wonderful world of 7 Seeds: ::: Characters sketches ::: Small collection of Flowers and 7 Seeds volumes cover pics ::: A wonderful, large collection of avatar pics ::: Various beautiful wallpapers ::: Enlarged pics of the volume covers: click to view closer ::: Small collection of pictures ::: Collection of really nice sketches on pixiv ::: Various cover photos ::: Large fanworks collection ::: Small profile pictures collection ::: Amazing 7 Seeds Cosplay ::: 7 Seeds in the Sims World Category:Table of Contents Category:Fanworks